


McLaren

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [25]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character, M/M, Slavery, Two of the Doubles Are Involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Drivers, there are only a few cars with chances to win.Jenson would trade anything to make his Racing Driver happy- so why are they in a car that can't win?





	McLaren

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tame Racing Drivers AU. Read the series summary.

**McLaren**

  
"You could get on another team, you know."

Jenson looked up from a daydream featuring chocolate ganache. "Hmm?"

Sebastian waved at him. "Earth to Jenson."

They were standing next to each other in an elevator, on the way to the Driver's dinner. Maybe a little piece of cake.

"You don't have to stay with McLaren forever," Sebastian nodded. He had the bluest eyes.

Jenson shrugged. "McLaren has it's good points."

 

\--

 

"What about Williams?" Sebastian leaned over and asked him, during dessert, a small piece of cake, just a little one, he'd bring a few bites of it back to Sugarboy. There were only a few bites, anyway.

"What about it?"

"They're going to be looking for a new driver, soon."

"Back to Williams? No, I think I'm good where I am."

Sebastian pooched out his lower lip.

Jenson flagged down the waiter for a takeaway box.

 

\--

 

"He still has a lot of wins in him," Sebastian said as Jenson held out Sebastian's coat and he shrugged into it.

"Yeah, I know. He's really great."

"He would be happier if he had a car that would get him to the front."

It still raining outside, and Sebastian had brought a hat. He put it on over his golden brown curls.

Jenson picked the takeaway box of cake up off the coat check counter.

"Share a cab?" He asked.

 

\--

 

Is it raining there? It's raining here. -Seb

Jenson smiled at the text and got out of the car beside the hanger.

When is it NOT raining at Dunsfold? -He texted.

He followed Ralf into the hanger. Lewis and Nico followed them, giving each other significant looks.

There were 4 man sized crates on the floor, laid out like coffins, two with the Mercedes logo, two with McLaren.

They spread out among them to release their partners.

 

\--

 

Jenson's world turned to light and happiness when the Racing Driver lying in the crate opened his grey eyes and looked up at him.

'Hi, Sugar.'

'JENS! I missed you!' He surged up out of his crate and wrapped his arms around his match. 'Testing, testing, time for winter testing!'

'Yeah, buddy, we've got to get you back in shape.' He ruffled Sugarboy's hair.

His Racing Driver's gaze slid off him, towards the side rooms.

'Yeah,' He sent, distractedly, 'We have to get you in shape, too.'

 

\--

 

A rainy practice track, a car that never wins, McLaren has it's downsides, too. -Seb

There was an image attached of Sunny, Seb's Racing Driver standing beside his car. No one would have known it wasn't Sebastian.

The caption said, 'I have sunshine, here.'

Jenson laughed. Sebastian had the cutest sense of humor.

He started to lean over to show Ben, but he didn't really know Sebastian, he wouldn't get the humor.

He texted back, LOL and put his phone away.

 

\--

 

Ben and Jenson had known each other for ages.

Pretty much all their lives.

Ben was a good guy.

He hadn't matched to his Racing Driver.

Stig was matched to someone else, and Ben would never know what it was like to be one half of something greater.

He couldn't feel the outpouring of love that was happening.

 

\--

 

After the Mercedes/McLaren Drivers had worked out, Lewis and Nico and Ralf put their Drivers to bed and went home.

Jenson and Ben stayed.

Ben was the one with the key, he couldn't leave until Jenson did, and Jenson couldn't leave until he'd put Sugarboy to bed.

Sugarboy was not in his sleeping cupboard.

He was not in his stall.

He was in Stig's stall.

 

\--

 

It was impossible to cut off your Racing Driver's emotional connection without making you both extremely uncomfortable. Damping was the best option.

Jenson and Ben sat on the floor in the hanger, discussing old times.

There wasn't really enough old times to fill all the time that Sugarboy needed to spend with Stig.

Blues burned hot, they needed someone cool to balance them out.

Sugaryboy was the most intensely emotional Racing Driver most of the Trainers had ever seen.

Stig was the calmest.

 

\--

 

Jenson's phone beeped again. Another picture. This time of Sebastian making a kissy face at the camera.

Sebastian was so in love with life.

Just like Jenson.

They were both passionate about everything.

Just like Sugarboy and Sunshine.

Just like two raging infernos.

 

\--

 

The door to Stig's stall opened, and closed quietly.

'I'm ready to sleep, Jens,' Sugarboy sent.

'Yeah, Sweetie, let's get you to bed, it's late.' Jenson stood from where he'd been seated beside Ben.

"I'll only be a minute," He told the other man.

"Yeah, take your time. I'll meet you outside." Ben stood as well and went to check Stig.

Sugarboy watched him go.

 

\--

 

'Ben is very different than Stig, isn't he?' Sugarboy asked as Jenson checked that he was comfortable.

'I suppose. They don't align as closely as a bond pair would.' He swept the grit out of the bottom of the sleeping cupboard so his partner wouldn't have to stand on it all night.

'Stig is pretty great. I wish winter practice lasted longer.' Sugarboy smiled into the middle distance.

'I'm glad you're happy, Sugar.' Jenson gave him a big, warm hug.

'I wish you had someone to make you happy.'

Jenson shook his head. 'I'm fine just where I am.'

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren’t familiar with the slightly altered timeline in this AU, Ralf Schumacher was on the Mercedes team in 2010-2012, in place of Michael. If you want to find out why, it is explained in detail in the fic titled Choose. http://archiveofourown.org/series/518203
> 
>  
> 
> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
